Currently, when a terminal device carries out network data services, after the dial-up Packet Data Protocol (PDP, Packet Data Protocol) context is activated, that is, after a data service connection is set up, the terminal device needs to acquire corresponding network configuration information, namely, IP address information and gateway information. Then, the terminal device sets the IP address, so that the dial-up succeeds, which guarantees the implementation of network data services. The foregoing terminal device may be a personal computer (PC) or any other computer processing device.
In the prior art, static network configuration information may be set manually or the network configuration information may be acquired dynamically. In the prior art, the network configuration information is acquired dynamically through a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol client (DHCP Client, Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol Client). FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a signaling interaction in which the network configuration information is acquired dynamically through the DHCP client in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, after the terminal device initiates a dial-up operation, the DHCP client on the terminal device sets up a connection with the modem (modem); the modem initiates an Activate PDP request (that is, a data service call) to the network; after the network responds successfully (that is, after the data service call is set up successfully), it returns corresponding network configuration information, that is, IP address information and gateway information, to the modem; after the terminal device receives an ACK signal sent from the modem, the DHCP client delivers a DHCP Query request to the modem; the modem returns, to the terminal device, the network configuration information allocated by the network; when the terminal device confirms that the received network configuration information is correct and available, the terminal device sets the IP address properly. The dial-up process is complete, and the terminal device can start to perform corresponding network data services.
According to the solution in the prior art, the current solution of acquiring network configuration information is implemented on the basis that the terminal device can provide the DHCP client function. If the terminal device cannot provide the DHCP client function or disables corresponding DHCP client function, the terminal device cannot dial up successfully and can only set up a connection at most. Thus, the terminal device cannot carry out network data services online, and normal services on the terminal device are affected.